Session 14, Questionable Morals
Session 14 The party rush back to Longcrossing to raise the alarm. Militia men are wearing armour and preparing for battle. Dael asks the local guards what's going on and is informed that they are going to attack Dan's Rest. The party pull out every bit of charisma they have to try and diffuse the situation, informing the guards that a Demon has been summoned in the old temple of Mortus and may be heading this way. Olahorn Milani is red in the face, insisting that they leave this moment and not get tangled up in any more local affairs. Even inquisitor Steelbraid is insistent that they leave immediately. The party promise the guards that they will send word to Tus and they head North along the mountain road. Tus is a short way away and the party reach the City of Shining Blades late the next evening, having rode all night. Olahorn, Aravyr are Leigh are exhausted, taking to the first inn they see. Inquisitor Steelbraid dismisses herself claiming that she has business and leaves the group. The Red Ogre inn is rather large, containing several rooms. A grey elf sits nearby, looking bored and picking at a plate of bread. Another group of warriors is speaking in hushed tones across the room. Illiaph uses his ability to detect surface thoughts to listen in on their conversation. Sun elf mage "We came all this way and now you're going to stop because of some rumour? I'm 200 years old and I've never seen one." Hill dwarf Stormlord "Better safe than sorry. I don't ever want to see anything like what I've heard. Folks have been calling it the "Verdant Shadow" they claim it swoops down, takes all their gold and women and leaves nothing but poisoned corpses in it's wake." Sun elf mage "If all it leaves is corpses, how do you know it's not just bandits?" Human Knight of the Ruby "Now I'm curious. I'd like to see whatever it is, but maybe not up close and personal. If the road North is unsafe, maybe we can head East back to Longcrossing. It seemed pleasant enough." Dael eyes the grey elf, noticing that his ears have perked up to the talk of gold. She nudges Alistyr and he saunters over to join the man. Dael talks to the bartender who begins obsessively cleaning the same glass for the third time. She asks him several questions about the town and local events but he doesn't seem interested in talking. Al introduces himself to the elf and engages in some pleasantries. The flustered elven men excuses himself with protest from Alistyr. The elf tosses Al three gold pieces and says that drinks are on on him. Illiaph sends his invisible familiar to follow the grey elf and finds him behind the tavern, exchanging gold with the bartender. They both flash their forearms to each other, showing similar serpent tattoos. The other group retire for the night, taking to their own rooms, while the knight leaves the inn. The bartender returnes insisting that the common room is closing soon and all patrons should purchase rooms or proceed to exit. Illiaph sends his familar to watch Bishop Milani while he sleeps. The party make their arrangements and begin a peaceful rest. Rilken Rilken is disturbed by the hill dwarf Stormlord's snoring and leaves his room. He interrupts the bartender filling a large bag with coins from a chest behind the bar. The bartender stutters and insists that he return to his room, what he does with his own money is no business of his or anyone else's. Rilken draws a sword, shouting and the bartender attempts to flee. Dael and Illiaph spring to action. The fleeing bartender manages to duck out of the back door. Holding the bag in one hand and a long thin knife in the other, the grey elf pushes the slumped body over to the ground and looks up suprised at Rilken. Grey elf rogue "Um... I got him! He charged me out of the darkness and took me by surprise!" Rilken doesn't buy it and begins attacking the elf. Grey elf rogue "Hey! listen! we can split it! 40-60." Rilken continues to swing roar at his foe, catching him along the back as he flees. The elf takes a running leap to the rooftop of the inn. Grey elf rogue "You should have taken the offer! Now you're left with nothing!" Shalazar casts a quick fly spell on Rilken and Alistyr shape shifts into a tiger, leaping on the roof. The grey elf drops the bag on the ground and hurls his blade as hard as he can over the next few rooftops. The elf let's out a loud yell. Grey elf rogue "GUARDS! THEY'RE ON THE ROOF! HELP! Haaaa. I uh... well... you got me! I give up." He puts his hands in the air as Rilken slashes him with Roar. Illiaph protests against killing him claiming that he wants him alive. Shalazar creates several illusionary noises calling for guards farther away from the inn. Meanwhile Dael moves to recover the elf's blade stuck on the roof of a building across the street, evading several guards in the process. Shalazar and Alistyr convince the other guests that there is no trouble, just a vagrant walking the streets, shouting and throwing bottles. The party take the elf and the bartenders body into the inn and Illiaph discovers the bodies of an elderly human couple in some apple barrels while looking for a place to stash the bartenders corpse. The elf still lives and is bound before being revived by Dael. He introduces himself as Halafas Raeranthur and explains at sword-point that he is a member of the Stone Lake Vipers . His partner had to be dispatched, as bumbling a burglary and killing citizens goes against the rules of good business ethics. Halafas's polite and friendly demeanour win over Alistyr, Dael and Shalazar, however Rilken and Illiaph insist that they kill him. Durring the debate they inadvertently mention that they are from Wingar. Halafas Raeranthur "Did you say Wingar ? Long shot, but you wouldn't happen to have a package for someone in Illden would you? I was on my way to meet someone there before the independence vote." Dael explains to Illiaph that if they release him, the Stone Lake Vipers would owe them a favour. This is enough to convince him, and Rilken sheaths his sword against his better judgement. They release Halafas and return his blade, telling him that they will meet him in Illden. He wishes them a warm farewell and warns them not to use the road North, although dragons are just a myth right? EXP and Journal Category:Campaign V Session